The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical interconnects, and more particularly, to electrical interconnects having conductive polymer contacts that are shielded.
The ongoing trend toward smaller, lighter, and higher performance electrical components and higher density electrical circuits has led to the development of surface mount technology in the design of electronic packages, such as circuit boards and/or electronic devices. As is well understood in the art, surface mountable packaging allows for the connection of the package to pads on the surface of the circuit board or device rather than by contacts or pins soldered in plated holes. Surface mount technology allows for an increased component density.
Interconnect devices for these electronic packages using conductive elastomeric members are known. One such interconnect device uses conductive elastomeric columns disposed in holes in a substrate on a predetermined grid array. The assembly is positioned between adjacent electronic packages so as to make conductive contact between conductive pads on the opposing packages. However, these known interconnect devices are susceptible to damage from over compression of the columns. Over-compression can cause stress and/or distortion of the conductive elements resulting from the application of axial compressive forces to the columns.
Accordingly, a need remains for interconnect systems that can accommodate the high component density of certain electronic packages, while maintaining stability and reliability. Additionally, a need remains for interconnect systems that can accommodate the high performance and throughput of certain electronic packages.